love story
by Hebi-Hime92
Summary: a songfic about the the relaionship between my OC, who's daddy just happens to be orochimaru, and Kakashi. songsfic.
1. chapter 1:the meeting, love story

I don't own naruto. kishimoto-sama does.

I don't own love story. Taylor swift does.

I do however own this story.

_we were both young when I first saw you,_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts,_

_I'm standing there,_

_on a balcony in summer air..._

**"come _on _Ame, were going to be _late_!"**

**"you know Kira, life isn't all about parties" honestly I really didn't want to go. But when my dad says "jump" you say "how high?" so I was stuck in this dress.**

**"excuse me miss, I believe you dropped this"**

_I see the lights, see the party the ball gowns,_

_I see you make your way through the crowd,_

_and say "hello",_

_little did I know..._

**"oh! my necklace!," I blushed as I took the small dark purple leaf from the boy. I really needed to get that clasp fixed. "thank you so much! how can I ever repay you?"**

**"how about the next dance?" this guy was a real Casanova, with his spiky silver hair and calm voice.**

**"Kurosame!" oh my, that was peachy timing.**

**"yes sir?" my voice sweet as I answered.**

**"I don't want you around that boy he's nothing but trouble."**

**"but tou-san, I was going to dance with him as a means of gratitude for finding and returning my necklace."**

**"i dont care." he turned to the boy, "boy, I suggest you leave my daughter alone."**

**"please forgive me sir" as he walked away he looked over his shoulder, smiled and said "by the way Kurosame..."**

_that you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles,_

_and my daddy said stay away from Juliet,_

_and i was crying on the staircase begging you please don't go,_

**"my name's Kakashi."**

_and I said,_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,_

_ill be waiting all there's left to do is run,_

_you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_it's a love story baby just say yes._

**woo hoo! my firs fic ever! and it's a songfic. plz review!**


	2. chapter 2:reunion, need you now

blah blah blah discaimer blah blah i dont own blah blah kishimoto

song belongs to Lady antebellum who belongs to the same town as me.

(Ame's POV)

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

**my father told me to grow up and get over my stupid childhood crush, that the next time I saw Kakashi he would likely have a kunai to my throat. I didn't understand how my own father couldn't see but everyone else in our village knew. I was madly in love with the enemy... but as per my fathers wishes I put my thoughts of Kakashi aside and focused on becoming a great ninja and a medic to rival my own mother. for years things seemed fine until HE forced his way into my mind again. being the reasonable kunoichi that I was, I did the one thing that seemed right at the time...**

_Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore_

**Yep, I ran away. I knew that to get to Konoha from Oto, I had to go through Suna, so thats where I headed with only the moon to light my way. I'm grateful to Yuki, my stepmother, for I knew that night she was watching over me and keeping me safe. I just wish she was still here with me. even though Tsuki was my fathers wife, she was only ten years older than me. we were the best of friends, and tonight i missed her terribly. she had been the one to suggest the dance that night, and to her I owe all the credit for me even meeting the man of my dreams.**

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

**as i walked through the quiet, moonlit desert, my mind wandered immediately to his face, or at least what I tought his face looked like without that stupid mask. I shook my head to try to clear my mind, but when i looked up at the ssky, I saw our names intertwined by a glittering ribbon of stars. looking down I sighed, I'd just as soon go through fathers training again than to fight the one I loved. as i thought this, images flashed through my mind. working together on the field, candlelit dinner, him proposing on one knee, getting married, him just home from a mission and yet refusing to leave my side even for a moment as our first child is born. Wow that last one was pretty damn specific. I wonder if he ever had the same thoughts.**

_For me it happens all the time..._

**as I once again cleared my mind of wayward thoughts, I saw lights in the distance. oh joy, a bar. even though i wasn't a heavy drinker I thought maybe a little alcohol would help keep him off my mind for a little while at least. all my years of merciless rigorous training never could have prepared me for what i was about to encounter.**

(Kakashi's POV)

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door_

**here i was, half drunk at a bar in suna and who should pop into my mind but that little snake princess. she had a habit of popping up when i was at my lowest, which seemed to be just about every day now. I took another sip of trying to force her out of my mind with sake. no such luck, I knew it wouldn't work, she never left me completely. she would just lie in wait until she thought i needed her.**

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_

**for about the millionth time I glanced at the door as it opened, just another bum down on his luck. i sighed as i turned back around and buryed my face in my arms. the door opened again but i didn't bother to look up or even agknowlege the person as they sat down just down the counter from mind was too busy fantacising about HER.**

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

**her saving my life on the field, a dinner date, a quiet wedding, settling down into a larger home; my apartment was hardly the size for two people, the tears in her eyes as she tells me we're going to be parents, holding our baby as her mother rests... augh I was smitten, and the worst part of it was I would probably never see her again.**

_For me it happens all the time_

**"just give me your strongest." "I'm sorry miss, but that fella on your left has the last bottle, perhaps he'll share it with you." I lift my head. the womans voice sounded vaugely familiar the barkeep handed the woman a cup. we reached for the bottle at the same time and our hands touched. "oh, i'm sorry miss." I said as I looked up at her face. into a pair of painfully familiar honey brown eyes.**

(Ame's POV)

_It's a quarter after one_  
_I'm all alone_  
_And I need you now_

**I couldnt believe my luck. it WAS Kakashi. he was here in this bar, drinking his troubles away.**

(Kakashi's POV)

_And I said I wouldn't call,_  
_But I'm a little drunk_  
_And I need you now_

**We laughed, we cried, we got drunk and passed out together in my hotel room, life was finally right.**

_And I don't know how I can do without_  
_I just need you now_

**maybe now all of our dreams of reality would come true...**

_I just need you now_

_Oh baby I need you now_

**plz to review no flames thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3: Sieya, you're gonna be

disclaimer, I do not own these people, just this story

song belongs to Reba McEntire

(Ame's POV)

**I can't believe this... i couldn't believe it then either. How the heck could one little night of romantic angst lead to this? but i don't regret one moment of it. i lean back against the pillow and look down at the result of that night in suna with only the purest love. even though i don't understand everything right now, i want only the best intentions for this child... this little person that i gave life to. her eyes are the clearest blue, I bet they'll stay that color too, her little tuft of baby hair is bluish black, yep, cute baby's definately ran in my family. i chuckle at this thought, which wakes her up again. she gives me this look that says quite clearly, "Woman WHAT is WRONG with you?". i can't help but laugh, oh yes she is definately my child, only hours old and she's already scolding me. i know as a mother i probably wasn't her first choice, but we're stuck with each other, especially since i haven't seen her father since that night... heck as i hadn't seen him he probably didn't know he was a father. drawing myself from the fantasies again, i focused my attention on my baby. "hey kiddo, what do you think i should name you?" she reaches for my hair, for an infant she has veeeeery good motor skills, i brush the loose strands behind my ears, she doesn't like that very much, and shows her distaste. "hey now," I scold gently, "you can't be yanking on mommy's hair, it hurts really bad okay?" she cocks her head at me like she is trying to understand every word i say. I chuckle again, oh yes life in Otogakure-no-sato just got more interesting. i begin to gently sway as my daughter discovers her hands again. i sigh as what i think is a perfect name comes to mind. "Sieya... my Sieya..." As if she had known it all her life she looks at me like "It's about TIME you got my name right!" I smile, and begin to sing. **

_6lbs and 9oz. lookin' up at me_  
_Like I have all the answers_  
_I hope I have the ones you need_  
_I've never really done this, now I know what scared is_

_Sometimes I'll protect you from everything that's wrong_  
_Other times I'll let you just find out on your own_  
_But that's when you'll be growin',_  
_And the whole time I'll be knowin_

_You're gonna fly with every dream you chase_  
_You're gonna cry, but know that that's okay_  
_Sometimes life's not fair, but if you hang in there_  
_You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good_  
_We just have to believe things work out like they should_  
_Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me_  
_You're gonna be..._

**When word first got out you'd have thought i had some strange disease the way people stared at me. but as the months went by people got used to the fact that the rebel daughter of the "fearless leader" was expecting by an unknown mate. i got asked often who the father was, but i'm not stupid and therefore said nothing. most people were supportive, but there are always gonna be haters talkin like i'm a slut.**

_I'm afraid you'll have to suffer through_  
_some of my mistakes_  
_Lord knows I'll be trying to give you what it takes_  
_What it takes to know the difference_  
_Between getting by and livin'_

_'Cause anything worth doing is worth doing all the way_  
_Just know you'll have to live with all_  
_the choices that you make_  
_So make sure you're always givin' way_  
_more than you're takin'_

_Someone's everything_  
_You're gonna see_  
_Just what you are to me_

_You're gonna fly with every dream you chase_  
_We just have to believe things work out like they should_  
_Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me_  
_You're gonna be_  
_Always loved by me_

**once again gomen for the shortness of this one, i really wanted to say more but writers block sucks. you know the drill, r&r, no flamez plz**


	4. Author Notice

_**ASSUP PPL! Okay so I Lost the chapter I was going to post on here... not to worry. i will rewrite it.**_


End file.
